Territorial Bliss
by countryangelatheart
Summary: Harry Potter is looking for a new roommate, and who else but Draco Malfoy applies for the position. What happens in the tight space between our two favorite people? Read, find out, and review of course! Has sequel: Two Pregnant Fathers, that is separate.
1. Wanted Roommate

**Title: Territorial Bliss**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco, Hermione & Ron (Forgive me for the H/R pairing)**

**Date: June 8, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

**Background Info: After the war ended, Hermione and Ron eloped. (Who knew Ron had it in him?) This predicament left Harry seeking a roommate when it came time to find an apartment for the duration of his auror training. (There was no way he was sharing an apartment with the newlyweds, even if Ron was going to be an auror also.) So without further ado…**

**...**

**WANTED **

**ROOMMATE:**

**Qualifications: **

Male

Must be in the process of training to be an auror.

Between the ages of 18-25.

Need to know how to cook and don't bother wasting my time if you're a slob.

Will have to share a room and bathroom. Rent is _$500/month_. (Sorry guys I only know U.S. currency.) If interested please come by for interview at _119 Riverside Ave._ Ask for Potter.

**...**

On the other side of town the young man set down the _Daily Prophet_. "Potter?" "I wonder."

The next day, mid afternoon, the same young man walked up Riverside Avenue. It looked to be a quiet street except for the large apartment building that sat in the middle of the street on the right side. The building was three stories high and done in red brick. In front was a long sweeping gravel pathway that led to the street and around the side of the building where he could only guess what was there. There were several oak trees framing the building and from his view point he could see that someone had put up a tire swing on one of the branches. "Rubbish," he muttered sweeping up the pathway.

He yanked on the door handle and to his surprise it didn't come open. He yanked on it again. It still didn't budge. "What the hell?" He glanced around and noticed that to his right was a metal panel filled with a bunch of small buttons. One of them had a label that said entry. He pressed it and was startled when a voice came out of the box.

"_**State your name and your business."**_ Draco gaped at the box. He was too startled to do anything but comply with the request.

"Draco Malfoy. I'm here for an interview with Potter."

"_**One moment, please."**_ A minute later the voice was back. _**"He says he doesn't have an interview scheduled with you." **_Draco was close to cursing until he remembered he should state why he was here for the interview.

"_**It's about his ad in the paper." **_

"_**One moment, please."**_ Draco was getting tired of that voice already. _**"You can come in."**_ Two seconds later there was a buzzing sound and the door in front of him opened.

"About time," Draco muttered and stepped around the still opening door. Up until that moment he had not been able to see the woman who had been sitting at the large desk behind the door he had just been on the other side of. Draco took it she was the one who had answered the door; because she looked up at him and said, "Mr. Malfoy, you'll find Mr. Potter's door on your right, last door." Draco nodded his head and began making his way down the hall.

The thick white carpet padded his footsteps as he made his way down the long hallway. It only had three doors in total. One looked like it led to a supply closet. Finally, he reached the last door and raising his hand he knocked three times in quick succession. Within moments the door opened to reveal a disheveled Harry Potter.

"Come in, come in," he said motioning Draco in. "Please sit." Harry motioned towards a black velvet couch that was stretched out in front of an impressive fireplace. "I'll be with you moment." As Draco sat down on the couch, at once sinking into its depths, and sniffed the air it became obvious that he had interrupted Harry cooking something.

"Damn it." This curse came from what Draco supposed was the kitchen. Draco smiled; he had been doing this a lot lately since the end of the war. He got up and walked over to the doorway he had seen Harry disappear into only to find Harry standing in front of the stove glaring at the remains of what looked like some kind of pasta in the bottom of the pot.

"Do you need help?" Harry jumped and turned to find Draco leaning against the doorframe smiling at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you needed help," said Draco shoving off the doorframe and coming into the kitchen. He looked at the remains in the pot and then back up at Harry. "It looks like you could use some." Harry was still looking at him with a shocked expression on his face. "Remember, need to know how to cook was one of your qualifications," he said. "Now what were you trying to make?" Draco rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt.

"Shrimp scampi." Draco began looking through the cabinets and fridge oblivious to Harry standing in the middle of the kitchen watching him.

"It looks like you have all of the ingredients to do it again except for the shrimp. Why don't you run to the store and get some while I start it again? By the time you get back the noodles should be ready." Harry could only nod still shocked by the fact that Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of his kitchen looking very much at home.

When the door closed behind Harry Draco breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the counter. _Since the door had opened and he had spotted Potter behind it his world had been turned upside down. He hadn't heard from Potter since they had left Hogwarts after the final battle. Of course, he had kept tabs through the newspaper. That had led him to find the ad Potter had placed. He was currently training to be an auror. After all, who better to catch Death Eaters, than a previous Death Eater? _Draco shook his head. He had better get back to work. Harry would be back soon, and this may be the deal breaker in getting to be Harry's roommate.

Only when Harry was walking back from the store, which was right up the road, did he realize that he had left Draco Malfoy _alone_ in his apartment. _He could be looking snooping around his apartment right now!_ Harry raced up the gravel pathway, keyed his way in, raced past the woman at the front desk and hallway, and only slowed down once he reached the door. Taking a deep breath he unlocked his door and peered cautiously inside. He could see that Malfoy had shed his jacket over the back of the couch, something he had failed to notice earlier. His shoes had also been tucked in place beside the door.

"Malfoy?"

"In the kitchen." Harry dropped his keys in their custom place, a bowl beside the door, and walked into the kitchen. Once inside he stopped dead in his tracks. Draco Malfoy was standing barefoot in the middle of his kitchen with his sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened tasting some type of sauce.

"There you are. Taste this," said Draco holding out the spoon to Harry. Harry's hand immediately wrapped around Draco's and guided the spoon to his mouth. Cautiously he flicked out his tongue to taste the white sauce that covered the spoon. Once the sauce hit his taste buds Harry moaned and closed his eyes.

"Dear God," he said licking his lips to get every last bit. When he finally opened his eyes he found Draco staring at him with wide eyes. "That's amazing."

"Thanks," said Draco a little on the breathless side. "I didn't expect you to be gone so long, so I started the sauce as well."

"Yeah. The stupid man behind the counter was trying to cheat me on the shrimp. It was only when I threatened to call his manager did he give me the right amount." Draco laughed and Harry paused to listen to the sound. Harry then watched as Harry spooned the sauce over the already drained noodles.

"You don't mix it?" Draco turned to Harry.

He shrugged. "I never have. I find that I like it better if it's in layers and then I mix it on my plate." He then watched as Draco used a quick spell to heat the shrimp and then spread it evenly over the top of the noodles and sauce. Just then the oven went off.

"What's that?" Draco bent down and removed a pan from the oven and turned to Harry. Harry looked down to see mouthwatering, homemade, garlic breadsticks.

"I made them while I was waiting for the sauce to simmer and the noodles to cook." Setting the pan down Draco pulled out a plate and placed a breadstick on it. "This is an extra," he said. "I made it so you can try them." Harry accepted the plate and took the still steaming breadstick off the plate. "Careful, there's cheese in the middle!" Draco warned as he bit into it. _Malfoy must have cast a quick cooling spell because the breadstick was perfect as he bit into and sooo good._ Harry ate every single bite and was licking the melted butter and garlic off his fingers when he finished. When he finally set the plate down he looked up once more to find Draco watching him.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

Draco flushed as he answered. "I taught myself. When I went home in the summer my parents were often traveling and I hated to bother the house elves." Harry's eyes widened. Draco continued oblivious to Harry's reaction as he was looking down. "So, after several burned dinners I went to a bookstore and got some cookbooks. Upon finding out that I disliked their recipes I began to make my own. What you just tasted," he said motioning towards the scampi and the empty plate, "is the result."

"So," said Harry. "You can cook and I know you're not a slob. You're obviously a male and you meet the age requirement. The only question is, are you training to be an auror?"

"Yes. You can ask Kingsley if you don't believe me." Harry looked at Draco.

"I believe you." Draco looked at Harry.

"You do?" Harry nodded.

"So you meet all the requirements and you can afford the rent. There's no doubt about that. So, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you living with your parents? Surely there's enough room in that mansion of yours for all three of you."

"If you must know, my parents just renewed their vows and now they're on their second honeymoon."

"Oh."

"To top it off," said Draco. "They decided recently to try to have another baby." Harry stared at Draco.

"You have to be kidding me." Draco shook his head.

"I wish I was. Since they decided to have another baby they've been like teenagers again. You can't get them off each other. It's sickening."

"Well," said Harry. "You can look at it this way. If they do have another baby, you'll no longer be an only child." Draco looked at Harry.

"Yeah. Well, I'll have a sibling that'll be young enough to be my own child. Did you ever think of that?" Harry just shook his head.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Draco spoke up. "What were you doing cooking? It isn't dinner yet. This will be cold."

"Actually, I was cooking it to take to the Weasley's. They like having dinner early." Harry looked at his watch. "I should be there in another half hour." He looked back up at Draco.

"Well," said Draco. "If you're going to let me move in with you I'll come back tomorrow and we'll discuss the details. Otherwise, I'll just go so you can get ready." Draco started to move out of the kitchen but was stopped by Harry's hand on his arm. He looked down at it and then back up at Harry. Harry blushed and dropped his hand.

"Listen, I don't mind if you move in with me. Whenever you're ready is fine. I don't have to work tomorrow anyway. However, I wanted to ask you something." Draco tilted his head. "Well, since you cooked and it's obviously better than going back home to watch your parents fawn all over each other. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Molly always cooks enough to feed an army." Draco looked at Harry. _He considered refusing for a second, but was stopped by the expression in Potter's eyes. It almost seemed hopeful._

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: So this is my first installment in Territorial Bliss. It will be posted every Saturday until there are no more chapters. (If for some reason the newest chapter is not posted on Saturday, by 11 p.m. you, will find the reason why on my profile. Thanks!) I have no idea how it's going to turn out or how many chapters it will contain. So, I'm asking that you stick with me for the ride because it's going to be wild. Until next time, countryangelheart!**

P.S. **Please review!** It'll make my day. It lets me know how much you like my story and want me to continue. Thanks. (Plus it gives me ideas if you're review is detailed enough. You get credit, promise!)


	2. Dinner, Suprise, and a Revelation

**Title: Territorial Bliss**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco, Hermione & Ron (Forgive me for the H/R pairing)**

**Date: June 10, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

"Sure."

"Excuse me?" Draco smiled.

"Are we going down this route again? I said sure." Harry's smile lit his face.

"There's just one thing," said Harry.

"What?"

"You have to change. I have some clothes you can borrow."

"Excuse me! There is no way in hell I am going to change," said Draco. Harry looked at Draco and then proceeded to look him up and down.

"Fine," he said. "But you leave the jacket here and the tie." Draco looked at Harry as if he'd lost his mind.

"May I ask why?" Harry smiled at Draco.

"We dress casually. That means no suits," he said gesturing to Draco's dress clothes.

"Fine," said Draco as he removed his tie and started to straighten the sleeves on his shirt. Harry stopped him once more.

"Leave them." Draco looked at him. "It makes you looked more relaxed." Draco sighed and rerolled his sleeve. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to change," said Harry. Draco only nodded. Five minutes later Harry was back wearing a pair of stonewashed jeans and a dark green polo shirt. It also looked like he had tried to comb his hair but without much success. Draco watched as he slipped his feet into a pair of black boots. "Ready?" Draco nodded. He had transferred the breadsticks into a basket that he had spelled to keep the breadsticks warm. He now stood holding them as he watched Harry pick up the shrimp scampi.

"Wait!" Harry turned to watch Draco run back to the kitchen. They had almost been ready to apparate to The Burrow, before he had spoken out. He watched as Draco returned with another bowl in his hands. "What's that?"

"Salad." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I made it while waiting for you to get back," he said. Harry peered into the bowl as Draco came to stand next to him. It looked delicious as well.

"Are you ready now?" Draco had the grace to flush once more as he nodded. They both turned on the spot and disapparated. Seconds later they stood in front of The Burrow. To Draco's surprise Harry didn't knock on the door. Instead, he just pushed open the door and went in expecting Draco to follow him. Once inside Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco. "Come on," he said. Draco nodded and followed him into the apparently empty downstairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley's back was turned to them.

Harry cleared his throat and Mrs. Weasley turned on the spot clutching her chest. "Harry dear," she said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." She made her way over to them and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry," Harry said apologizing.

"Nonsense." Mrs. Weasley turned to Draco. "Who's this?"

"Mrs. Weasley I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy. He's going to be my new roommate." Mrs. Weasley's smile never faltered as she also swept up Draco in a hug. Draco's alarmed gaze meet Harry's amused one over Mrs. Weasley's back. (He obviously couldn't hug her back due to the food in his hands.)

"It's nice to meet you dear. I've heard a lot about you." "Oh let me take that from you," she said. She took the food from Draco setting it on the table and then the dish from Harry. She gave him a confused look as she set the dish on the table. "What's with this? You always bring wine." Harry laughed and looked at Draco.

"Draco caught me in the middle of trying to cook when he came for an interview. Instead of remaining in the living room like he was supposed to he took control of my kitchen and effectively cooked or made everything you see before you." Mrs. Weasley peeked at the shrimp scampi, breadsticks, and the salad. Already her mouth was watering. She turned to Draco.

"You like to cook?" Draco shrugged.

"It's something I enjoy when I have time off."

"So tell me. What's your favorite recipe?" Draco and Harry sat down at the table as Mrs. Weasley turned back to the stove and resumed her cooking.

Half an hour later laughter resounded from the kitchen and stopped its newest occupants in its tracks when they saw it was Draco making the noise. They still hadn't moved when the front door opened and Ron and Hermione walked through. Ron seemed oblivious to the scene before him as his nose caught a tantalizing scent. He followed it to the basket of breadsticks and inhaled deeply.

"Dear God does that smell good. Mum, since when do you make breadsticks?" Ron looked up for the first time spotting Draco sitting at his table. His mother smiled at him.

"I don't dear. Draco made them."

"Yeah Ron," said Harry getting up. "They're delicious." He reached out to grab one from the basket.

"Don't even think about it Potter," said Draco. Harry paused in mid-action and turned to Draco. Draco pointed a finger at him. "You've already had one, and if you keep eating them there won't be any left for the rest of us." With a pout Harry sat back down next to Draco. "Don't look at me like that," said Draco.

"But they're so good," said Harry longingly as he looked at the basket that held the breadsticks.

Draco sighed. "I'll make you some more tomorrow." Harry's smile lit his face.

"Yay!" Harry turned back to Ron. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

What's he doing here?" Ron pointed at Draco. Hermione was still standing behind him in the doorway. Harry's grin quickly faded.

"_He_ is here as my guest." Hermione spoke up.

"Are you..?" Harry quickly interrupted her. (It was evident he didn't want her to finish the sentence.)

"No! Malfoy is going to be my new roommate," he said as the others made their way into the kitchen. Everyone froze once more.

"_What_?" Ron turned to Harry so quickly the room spun, and he had to catch the table lest he fall. Harry looked at his best friend.

"Malfoy answered the ad I put in the paper, and since he meets all of the qualifications he's going to be my new roommate. Starting tomorrow." Ron turned to Draco.

"You're training to be an auror?"

"Yes," said Draco and Harry together.

"Ron, sit down and don't ask any more questions," said Harry. They had all just managed to get seated when there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Harry, why don't you get the door?" Harry nodded and walked around the table to open the door. He opened it just as the person on the other side was getting ready to knock again.

"Charlie!"

"Harry!" In the next instant Harry's arms were around the older man.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie smiled down at Harry.

"Surprising you." Harry looked up at the older man.

"I thought you were in Romania." From his position behind Harry Draco raised his eyebrows. _This Charlie had come all the way from Romania to surprise Harry?_

"I was until Mum fire called me and told me that you were coming for dinner." Harry smiled at Charlie.

"I always come for dinner on Wednesday nights." Charlie had the grace to look sheepish.

"Well I've been busy. However, I'm here so let's get your cute tush back to the table so we can eat. I'm starving!" Draco watched as Harry laughed and a blush stole its way over his face as they made their way back to their seats. _So Charlie was gay, because there was no way a straight man would say cute tush to a guy. _

"Who's this?" Charlie had spotted Draco as he sat down on Harry's other side. Harry turned to Draco with a smile.

"Charlie this is Draco Malfoy. He's going to be my new roommate." He then turned to Charlie. "Malfoy this is Charlie. He's the second oldest." Draco acknowledged him with a tilt of his head.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley. "Let's eat. Harry what would you like first?"

"A breadstick." Draco burst out laughing. Harry turned to look at him. "What? It's dinner time. I can have one now." With a smile Draco reached for the basket of breadsticks and offered it Harry. With the tongs Harry put one on his plate. However, he didn't reach for anything else. He took the still steaming breadstick and broke it in half showing everyone the oozing cheese. Then licking his fingers on one hand first he took a bite out of the other half. Harry closed his eyes with a groan and savored every single taste that hit his tongue. When he finished chewing the single bite and opened his eyes to take another one he found everyone watching him, including Draco. However, he turned to Ron. "What?"

"Is it really that good?" Harry smiled at his best friend.

"Here, you try," he said offering the basket to Ron. Ron took his own breadstick and everyone watched as he bit into it. Just as Harry did with the first one he had eaten, by the time he finished Ron was licking his fingers and wishing he could have another one. He turned to Draco.

"There's enough for everyone to have two," he said. (I know that's a lot of breadsticks, but who cares.) Ron immediately reached for another one, and it broke the ice as Harry asked Draco pass the salad. He had already filled his plate in the time that it took for Ron to eat his breadstick.

"Salad?" Hermione looked up. "No one ever brings salad." Harry looked at his other best friend.

"Draco made it."

"Pass it this way when you're done," said Hermione. After passing the bowl to Hermione Harry turned to look at Draco who in turn was watching him. He gave him a smile and went back to eating.

After Harry went back to eat Draco went back to observing people. _Finally, his gaze settled on Granger and Weasley. Wait, it was Weasley and Weasley now. He had heard that they had gotten married. As he watched them he got more and more nauseated by the second. The male Weasley kept whispering in his wife's ear and in return she would blush and giggle. Plus, he didn't think that Weasley's hand had left his wife's thigh since they sat down. _

He leaned toward Harry. "I can see why you couldn't live with them," he said. "They're like my parents all over again." Harry turned slightly towards Draco so he could whisper in his ear.

"If this is what you're parents are like, remind me to steer clear of them for awhile."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Harry and Draco looked up to see Ron addressing them.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. However, Draco couldn't resist the temptation.

"We were just contemplating on the reason why Potter feels like a third wheel when he's around you two," he said motioning towards Hermione. He started to speak again but Hermione cut him off.

"That's not our fault." "We've tried to hook him up with several times. It's not our fault he's turned down every single guy and…." Hermione stopped wide eyed with Ron's hand clamped over her mouth. Draco turned to Harry who was staring at the table.

"Guy as in your gay?" _This was news to him_. Harry turned to look at Draco.

"Yes, I'm gay and I have been for the past four years." Draco's eyes widened for a split second. _Four years?_

"When were you going to tell me?" Harry's gaze wavered.

"I don't know." Draco huffed.

"Well I hate to tell you this, but I have a tendency to walk around my bedroom half dressed and sleep in the nude." Harry gulped. "And I'm not going to change my habits for anyone including you." Draco turned to Mrs. Weasley as he stood up. "Thank you for the wonderful meal, but I think I should be going now." With a turn and a pop, he disapparated on the spot.

When he was gone Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Stop it," he growled as he looked up. Hermione jerked back. "We all know how tired everyone is of keeping my secret. This is just the first step. You get mad and let it slip. Soon we have a major argument and it'll be all over the Wizarding World." Hermione shook her head.

"No."

"Look Hermione. I'm sorry." He turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I think I'm just going to go home now," he said.

"Of course dear," said Mrs. Weasley. She quickly bundled up his leftovers, not that there was many, and gave them to him.

"Goodbye," he said disapparating.

When he got home he noticed that the new message sign on the flat metal panel next to his door was flashing. He pressed the button and listened.

_**Mr. Malfoy says to tell you that he will be by at 9AM sharp to meet with you. From there, you and he will discuss the moving in process. **__End of Message.___

_**By the way Mr. Potter, seeing as you are taking on a new roommate. I took the liberty of dropping off the necessary papers that you will need to fill out and return upon agreeing to let Mr. Malfoy live with you. Have a nice evening!**_

Harry groaned and picked up the papers off the mat from in front of the door and dropped them onto the coffee table. That's when he spotted Draco's coat and tie on the back of couch. Sighing he walked over and picked them up. Unable to stop himself, he lifted them up to his nose and smelled them. Cocoa butter, lavender, and sea spray. _It smelled intoxicating. _Harry carefully hung up the coat and tie in the closet, banishing all of the wrinkles.

Just then a thought occurred to him. _He had to make room for Malfoy's stuff. _He sighed and got to work.

**Author's Note: Well here it is, the second installment in territorial bliss. I hope you enjoyed it. Only way I know is if you leave me a review. Thanks, countryangelheart!**

**I know this is early, but you guys were so kind in your reviews I thought I would post this chapter early for you. The third chapter will be posted on July 10 2010. Until then. **

**By the way, I'm looking for a new way to sign all my documents and of course my reviews instead of with countryangelheart, so if you have any ideas I would appreciate it if you can send them my way. The name gets aggravating to write after awhile with so many letters. Of course I want the new signature to incorporate my pen name, so if you can think of a new signature and I like it you can become a character in this lovely story, your choice of course (within reason). Thanks & Ciao!**


	3. What Are You Doing?

**Title: Territorial Bliss**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco, Hermione & Ron (Forgive me for the H/R pairing)**

**Date: June 10, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

When Harry opened the door the next morning at precisely 9 o'clock Draco gasped. "You look like shit."

Harry closed the door behind Draco. "Hello to you to." Draco glared at him.

"What did you do?" Draco took in the bags under Harry's eyes and the hair that stuck up in every direction even more so than usual. He looked exhausted. "Don't tell me you stayed up all night just because your secret got spilled, and you were worried that I would spill it to the press. I'm telling you I won't." Harry looked at Draco with surprise on his face.

"That's not what I stayed up for but thanks." Draco nodded as he removed his shoes.

"If you didn't stay up for that then what did you stay up for?"

Harry gave a yawn and motioned for Draco to follow him. This time they went past the kitchen and down a hallway stopping at the last door. "That one is the bathroom," said Harry pointing to a door as they passed it, "and that one is the laundry room." Harry pointed out another door.

However, he threw open the last door and Draco gasped once more. All of the furniture in the large room had been moved to one side. The room had literally been split down the middle. However, even with half of the room bare it still looked like Harry had taken time to decorate his side of the room the way he wanted it. One large window on the far wall was the diving line. In front was a nightstand; it looked like it belonged solely to Harry judging by the way it was hugging his bed. An empty one that matched it stood just to the left of it. Draco assumed that one would be his. Harry's full size bed was covered in a red duvet and the black ornamental spiral posts that made up the bed frame were free of clothes except for a single dark green bathrobe. At the end of the bed was Harry's Hogwarts trunk; no doubt it was still filled with all of his textbooks and such. On the other side of Harry's bed was a small red recliner that matched the duvet. Against the far wall stood a dresser that matched the bed and from his view point through an open door Draco could make out a walk in closet with half empty shelves. There were also still, thank god, pictures upon the wall as decoration. Upon closer look Draco could see that they were of his parents, Sirius, Remus, and of course, the two Weasleys (Ron and Hermione).

Draco turned to Harry who was looking at him. "That half is yours," said Harry. "I don't care what you bring in as long as it fits. I also don't care if you move anything of mine. Just tell me about it once you're done. Oh and once your done moving in there's some papers you have to fill out. They're on the coffee table. Just give them to Gloria at the front desk when you're done." With that Harry walked over to his bed and crashed down upon it. Draco looked at Harry. _He was sleeping! Well it was a good thing he didn't snore._

Draco sighed and taking Harry's keys (He couldn't apparate into the apartment yet because he didn't live there.) he began to make the numerous trips that were required to move his belongings into the apartment and still Harry slept. Once he was done he filled out the papers, gave them to the woman called Gloria, and received his own key card and keys to the building and his apartment. Walking back to the apartment he paused in the doorway. It finally looked like he lived there. His pictures and belongings were scattered throughout the apartment. Smiling he walked into the kitchen. One of his trips had been to the grocery store to stock up the kitchen. _He might as well cook dinner seeing as Potter wasn't up yet. He had after all promised him more breadsticks._

From his position in the darkened room, Harry stirred on his bed. Groaning he reached out and clicked on the lamp. Blinking against the sudden brightness Harry looked around the room. _He could see Malfoy's possessions on the matching nightstand. However, it was to his great surprise that Malfoy's bed matched his own, except for the green duvet._ He smirked. _Just like a Slytherin._ _Malfoy had matched his style in the chair on the other side of his own bed, except for the fact that it was green. Malfoy's own trunk stood at the end of his bed. However, it was open apparently cleaned out. He turned his head and found a bookcase and matching dresser opposite his own dresser. However, there was one more thing beside it. _Curious, Harry stood up and walked over to it. He peered down inside of it and found out that it was a hamper due to the dirty clothes in the bottom.

Stretching to get out the kinks in his back Harry stopped and sniffed the air. _Malfoy was cooking._ Silently Harry padded down the hallway and paused inside the kitchen doorway.

While waiting for the breadsticks to cook and the water to boil for the spaghetti noodles Draco had changed into a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt. He was once again barefoot.

Now as he began chopping ingredients to go into the sauce Draco couldn't help but wish that Potter was awake so that the apartment wouldn't be so silent. _Maybe he could buy a radio for the kitchen? _He was turning to grab an onion from the basket above the sink when he spotted Harry.

"You're up." Harry nodded and padded the rest of the way into the kitchen. He watched as Harry walked to the fridge, opened it, took a second to take in its new contents, and reach for a bottle of water. Within seconds the water was gone and Harry was disposing of the bottle into the recycling bin.

"Do you need help?" Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry laughed.

"I may not know how to cook, but I can chop vegetables," he said pointing to the onion that now lay in Draco's hands.

"Fine, but I want them small," he said. Harry nodded and picked up the knife that Draco had lying on the cutting board. Draco watched amazed as Harry quickly peeled and diced the onion in precise, small chunks within seconds. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Harry slid the onions into the sauce pan. "I help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen when I go for dinner. Plus, I've been cooking since I was old enough to stand on a stool." Draco gaped as Harry reached for the next item, garlic. Draco shrugged his shoulders and together, standing side by side, they finished the sauce.

"Set the table while I bring out the food," said Draco. Harry nodded and grabbed the plates, bowls, and silverware from the cabinets. Within moments the table was set and the food was in the middle. _At least the dinnerware matched._

"What would you like to drink?"

"I picked up some wine when I went shopping. It's in the fridge getting cold." Harry nodded and came back with the wine and two wine glasses. He poured some first so Draco could taste, and nodding his approval Draco let him fill his wineglass.

Upon sitting Harry immediately reached for the breadsticks. Draco laughed as Harry bit into it groaning.

"Are they really that good?" Harry nodded as he swallowed.

"Best I ever ate." Draco flushed, and Harry paused to look at him. "No one has ever told you that your food is good?"

"I only cooked for myself." Harry nodded.

"I meant to talk to you about that. We can take turns cooking, but I would prefer it obviously if you cooked. In return I'll do all the cleaning. Do we have a deal?"

Draco nodded. "I hate cleaning anyway. I only do it because I can't stand living in filth."

For the rest of the meal they discussed the details of the living arrangement, seeing as Harry had fallen asleep beforehand. They had the exact same schedule so they would always be off at the same time and on the same days. Draco would fix them breakfast, pack their lunches (on the days that they worked), and would cook them dinner upon returning home. Harry would help Draco in the kitchen when needed and when he wasn't Harry would pick up the apartment while Draco was in the kitchen. On the weekends he would spend a more throughouh time cleaning the apartment such as vacuuming and dusting. Draco would be responsible for keeping his own side of the room clean. Otherwise, it looked like they had everything sorted out.

After the food was put away, the dishes done, and the kitchen cleaned (thanks to the help of Harry) they made their way to the bedroom. "You can take a shower first." Harry nodded, gathered his pajamas, and disappeared out the door. While Harry was gone Draco pulled down the duvet so that it would be ready for him to climb into and picked put a book from the bookshelf. Fifteen minutes later Harry was back bringing in the scent of shampoo and soap.

"Sorry, I usually don't take that long. However, the hot water felt good."

"I just hope you didn't use all the hot water," said Draco standing up. Placing the book on the bed he began pulling off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Pulling his shirt the rest of the way over his head Draco looked at Harry.

"I'm taking off my clothes. There's no hamper in the bathroom for my clothes," he said motioning to his by his dresser. "So I'm taking off my clothes in here so that by the time I get to the bathroom I can just climb into the shower." Harry gulped as Draco unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Please, at least leave on your boxers," said Harry watching as Draco hooked his thumb into the waistband of his boxers so that he could take them off when he took off his jeans. Draco looked up at Harry who was now staring at him desperately.

Draco sighed as he secretly smiled on the inside. "Fine," he said just taking off his jeans. He didn't miss Harry's sigh of relief. Draco threw his clothes into his hamper on the way out the door. Then he stuck his head back in. "Just so you know. When I come back through this door I will be wearing nothing more than a towel. As I said yesterday I sleep in the nude." He didn't have to be in the room to know Harry gulped once more.

When Draco returned to the bedroom Harry was already in bed facing the wall. "Oh come on," said Draco. "Where's all the fun if you're facing the wall?" Harry remained silent. Draco slid his towel over the end of his bed on the bar that hung there. He slid into bed sighing as the cold sheets hit his heated skin. "Now this feels good. Have you ever tried it Potter?" Silence. "Sleeping in the nude feels quite good."

"Shut up Malfoy." Draco laughed.

"Night Potter." Silence.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short, but hey this was my favorite chapter by far. I love this teasing side of Draco, don't you? (Especially the striptease! ;) ) You know the drill. Review! Fourth chapter will be up soon. Until next time, countryangelatheart! **

**I'm still looking for a new way to sign all my documents and of course my reviews instead of with countryangelheart, so if you have any ideas I would appreciate it if you can send them my way. The name gets aggravating to write after awhile with so many letters. Of course I want the new signature to incorporate my pen name, so if you can think of a new signature and I like it you can become a character in this lovely story, your choice of course (within reason). Thanks & Ciao!**


	4. Telling Ron

**Title: Territorial Bliss**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco, Hermione & Ron (Forgive me for the H/R pairing)**

**Date: June 12, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

The next morning when Draco woke up Harry was already out of the room. Draco's nose told him there was coffee brewing. Sighing he slid out of bed, and then smiled. _Who said he couldn't get dressed in his own room? The entire time, and he took his sweet time, he was getting dressed he kept waiting for Potter to walk through the open door. However, he had finished and Potter had not come in._

Sighing Draco went in search of him. He was standing in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. Upon hearing his footsteps Harry turned his back to him. "Relax, I'm dressed," said Draco. Sighing in relief Harry turned to face his new roommate who was in the process of digging through the fridge. "Pancakes or waffles?" Harry looked up at Draco confused. He didn't understand what Draco was asking him. "What do you want? Pancakes or waffles?"

"Oh," said Harry. "Pancakes." Soon they sat at the table each eating their way through a stack of pancakes, eggs, and some bacon.

"Twenty minutes," said Draco looking at his watch. With a flick of his wand their dishes disappeared they stood to grab their keys, wands, and their lunches that Draco had packed while Harry had cooked the eggs.

Turning on the spot they disapparated and reappeared on the training ground. Once they settled Harry turned to Draco. "Depending on who gets home first, that's when I'll see you." Draco nodded and they went their separate ways. Because of the large influx in people wanting to be aurors there were two groups, meaning Draco and Harry were separated.

"So how was your first night with Malfoy in your house?" Harry turned to Ron as they put back on their "civilian" clothes. He should have known that his friend would ask about having Malfoy in his house.

"Don't ask." Harry sighed seeing that Ron wasn't going to let up. "Dinner was great. We came to an agreement that he would cook and I would clean. However, when I came back from the shower he started to strip." Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes. "He doesn't have a hamper in the bathroom, so he took his clothes off in the bedroom." Ron looked on as Harry sat down heavily on the bench now fully dressed. "I never knew someone taking off their clothes could be so erotic," he whispered.

"_What_ ... You watched?" Harry could only nod at his friend's question.

"I asked him to keep on his boxers, so it wasn't like he was naked." Ron sighed and sat down next to his friend. Everyone had long since left. _He had long since gotten used to his friend being gay. It was awhile before Harry had felt comfortable enough discussing other guys in front of him. However, he had never once gone out with one of them. As far as he knew, Harry had never gone on a date let alone kissed a guy. Harry had admitted that he thought this or that guy was cute. However, he had never seen him this speechless and confused about one of them. Dear God, did Harry actually like Malfoy?_

"Harry, do you like Malfoy?" Harry turned to his friend.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?" Ron took a deep calming breath to stop himself from screaming; he did after all hate Malfoy.

"I would never hate you Harry. If you like Malfoy then there's just one thing you have to do." Harry looked at Ron in confusion. "You have to find out if he's gay." Harry laughed while Ron looked on in confusion this time.

"Ron, Malfoy is so gay." Ron blanched.

"How do you know?" Harry laughed again.

"You're talking to someone who can tell you with one look if someone is gay or not." "Anyway, no straight man would pay that much attention to his appearance, or put that much effort into goading me." Ron couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry smiled.

"I'm going to let him come to me, or if I get tired of his antics then I'll just have my way with him," said Harry. Ron laughed.

"Imagine that, someone having their way with Malfoy," said Ron. Harry and Ron laughed all the way back to Harry's apartment. Apparently Draco wasn't home yet as the apartment was still cold and silent.

"Grab the chess board and I'll grab the drinks," said Harry. Ron nodded.

Draco decided to enter through the door instead of apparating straight into the apartment so he was surprised to find Harry and Ron sitting around the coffee table when he came through the door. Ron and Harry looked up at Draco in surprise immediately falling silent upon seeing him. Draco was momentarily blinded by Harry's bright smile.

"Hi Malfoy. I forgot to tell you this morning that Ron comes over on Thurday's after training for a game of chess," said Harry.

"Hi," he replied as he slipped off his shoes and hung up his suit jacket in the closet. Ron watched his friend watch Malfoy. He knew about Harry's fetish. Harry was attracted to bare feet, which is why Harry always made his guests keep on their socks._ Apparently Malfoy didn't know this since he banished his socks into thin air the moment his shoes were off his feet._ He turned his head back to Malfoy just in time to see him scrunch his toes into the carpet and sigh. He could hear Harry's slight groan beside him.

"Bloody shoes," said Draco. Ron looked at Draco.

"You don't like shoes?"

"I hate them and socks," he said. Draco turned to Harry. "I'm going to change and then I'll start on dinner." He turned to Ron. "Are you going to join us?" Ron turned to look at Harry, and Harry nodded pleading with him silently.

"Sure," said Ron. Draco nodded and disappeared down the hall.

Ron turned to look at his best friend who buried his face in his hands. "Do you see what he does to me?" Ron just laughed.

"Keep this up and you may crack before he does mate," said Ron. Harry glared at Ron.

"Come on," he said. "Help me put this up." He motioned to the chess board.

"Why?"

"I help Malfoy in the kitchen." Ron gaped at him.

"You what?"

"It's part of the deal," he said sweeping the pieces into the box. "It's either that or clean." Ron nodded folding up the board.

"Kitchen it is," he said. When Draco came out of the bedroom ten minutes later dressed in a pair of black shorts and a green t-shirt he found Ron and Harry in the kitchen.

"Hmm…Hmm." Harry and Ron spun around. Harry stood there gaping at Draco. "What?" Draco wanted to know why Harry was gaping at him.

"I've never seen you in shorts," said Harry.

"You've never seen me hex anyone for standing in the way of the fridge either. I suggest you move out of my way." Harry and Ron scampered out of Draco's way.

"What are we having?" Harry watched as Draco began to pull ingredients out of the fridge.

"I thought we could have pizza."

"Pizza?" Draco turned to Harry who now sounded breathless.

"That's just what I said didn't I?" Ron laughed at Draco's comeback.

"You don't know Harry and pizza. It's one of his favorite dishes. Well, muggle dishes that is." Draco turned to Harry.

"Is that true?" Harry could only nod.

"Well, which is your favorite? Deep dish, thin crust, or stuffed crust?"

"Deep dish." Draco smiled. It was his favorite too.

"Is there anything in particular you don't want on your pizza?"

"Anchovies and pineapple," said Harry. Draco just nodded. He picked up some onions and thrust them into Harry's hands.

"You know what to do. And you," he said turning to Ron. "What are you doing in here?"

"Watching."

"Well watch from the corner," said Draco thrusting a can of beer into his hands and pushing him in the direction of the corner.

Ron took up his post in the corner and watched as Malfoy and Harry worked side by side preparing the pizzas. They were making two Supremes and one Meat Lover for Ron. _They actually worked quite well together, chatting about their day and teasing each other when one mentioned a delicate task they had to perform. _He watched as Malfoy let Harry taste the pizza sauce and Harry's eyes close in bliss. _He may hate Malfoy but he could see that he was exactly what Harry needed. _Ron sighed. He would just have to get used to Malfoy being in their lives because he knew Harry wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

"It's done." Ron jerked in surprise and looked up to find Draco and Harry looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Ron nodded at Harry who had asked him the question.

"Just thinking," said Ron. They made their way to the table with the pizzas and beer. Still chatting they ate their way through the three pizzas and their single cans of beer. At last the dishes were cleared and there wasn't a trace of pizza left.

They made their way to the living room and without thinking Ron took his customary seat in the recliner which left Harry and Draco to take their seats next to one another on the couch. Draco didn't even think about it. He scooted as far back as he could and tucked his feet underneath him. He then looked up to find Harry and Ron watching him. "What?" Harry just shook his head and sat down next to him.

"What do you want to do?" Ron turned to Harry.

"Let's watch a movie," said Ron. Draco watched with curiosity as Harry got up, picked something up off the shelf, and put it into a black box. He then grabbed something off the coffee table and all at once the larger black box that took up a lot of wall space blared to life. Draco jumped just as Harry was turning back around.

"Dear God," he said. "You've never seen a movie or a t.v. for that matter, have you?" Draco looked at him like he was crazy. Harry sat back down on the couch, this time much closer to Draco.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to explain the movie to you," said Harry as he draped his arm over the back of the couch. "Now be quiet. It's starting."

However, by the time the movie ended Harry Potter was fast asleep on Draco's shoulder, his arm now resting over Draco's shoulders. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie and Draco didn't have the heart to move him since he looked so peaceful. When the movie finally ended Ron shut it off and looked at Harry.

"Are you going to wake him up?" Draco shook his head. "Well, you can't sleep on the couch. You'll both be sore in the morning." Draco looked up at Ron.

"For your information Weasley I was going to carry him to bed, and then I was going to take a shower and go to bed myself. I suggest you do the same considering we have to be at training at 7AM in the morning." Then without further ado Draco turned, scooped the sleeping Harry up in his arms, and left the room.

Knowing Weasley would leave by himself Draco walked down the hallway. Once inside the room he balanced Potter on his knee and one arm while he used the other arm to sweep the duvet back. He carefully laid Potter down on the bed and removed his glasses. Raising back up Draco looked down at him. Potter had slept through the entire thing. Shaking his head he drew the duvet up and tucked it back around Potter's sleeping form.

Then, not caring if Potter woke up he stripped completely down, grabbed his towel from the end of his bed, and went to take a shower.

**Author's Note: So this is my fourth installment and it's early I know. I couldn't help myself! There's a lot in here, but I think it makes perfect sense. Poor Draco. He wanted Harry to walk in on him, and then he had to convince Harry he was dressed before he would turn around. Then Harry fell asleep on his shoulder! How cute right? **

**Anyway, that's not what this story is about. Those were just bits to help the story along. This chapter was all about Harry telling Ron that he likes Malfoy. Yay! Right? Ciao!**

**Oh, review please! It'll make my day. P.S. (Person who shall remain anonymous) tell me if this helps with your confusion problems. I tried to make it as plain as day without making it boring. Thanks. **

**I'm still looking for a new way to sign all my documents and of course my reviews instead of with countryangelheart, so if you have any ideas I would appreciate it if you can send them my way. The name gets aggravating to write after awhile with so many letters. Of course I want the new signature to incorporate my pen name, so if you can think of a new signature and I like it you can become a character in this lovely story, your choice of course (within reason). Thanks to all those who have given me suggestions. Ciao!**


	5. Peep Show

**Title: Territorial Bliss**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco, Hermione & Ron (Forgive me for the H/R pairing)**

**Date: July 01, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

Harry blinked sleepily against the morning sun. Groaning he turned his head to look at the alarm clock; 5 a.m. Groaning once more he burrowed himself further under the covers. _Wait! How did he get in bed? Last thing he remembered he was sitting on the couch telling Malfoy about the movie. _Thinking of Malfoy Harry turned until he spotted the blonde headed man and his eyes widened in surprise. He was turned facing the wall. However, the one thing that stopped his breath in his chest was the fact that Malfoy's back was bared to his gaze. Harry let his eyes travel over the muscled back, down his spine, and finally to the hint of hip that was bared to his gaze. _My God!_ Malfoy was a god.

"I don't give free peep shows Potter." Harry was startled out his musings by the sound of Draco's voice. His gaze traveled upwards once more to find Draco turned slightly towards him; his grey eyes penetrating Harry's green ones. However, now Harry had a view of Draco's magnificent chest. There was only one thing to do.

Throwing back the covers, Harry bolted from his bed, out of the room, and into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Draco sighed. He knew he should have said something else. Now Potter wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the day, possibly even the weekend. Sighing once more Draco got out of bed and quickly got dressed knowing Potter wouldn't even dare to come back in while he was in there. He had just finished when he heard the shower go on. Shaking his head he went to go make breakfast. Biscuits, sausage, eggs, jam, and tea should cover Potter's appetite. However, he had finished cooking breakfast, even brewed coffee, and Harry still hadn't shown his face. He had heard the shower go off awhile ago. He then had heard the bedroom door open and shut, but that was ages ago. He walked down the hall to their bedroom. The door was still shut. "Your breakfast and lunch is on the counter. I'm leaving for work." With that he apparated on the spot and left.

As soon as he heard Malfoy apparate out of the apartment he opened the bedroom door and went down the hall into the kitchen. He gasped when he saw all the food on the counter. Malfoy had out done himself. Since he was starving he sat down and quickly began eating. Within minutes he was done as he was trying desperately not to think about what had occurred this morning. After grabbing his keys and lunch he apparated out of the apartment himself. Within seconds he was in front of the Ministry building. With long strides he quickly carried himself to the area where his division trained. He quickly spotted Ron and made his way over to him.

"Just in time mate," said Ron.

"Listen," said Harry, "after work can we go out for drinks?" "I did something really stupid this morning and I can't face going home right after work."

"Sure," said Ron. "I just have to tell Hermione."

"Line up men."

"You can tell me all about it over drinks," said Ron. Harry just nodded and got in line.

"Fire whiskey," said Harry to the bartender.

"Desperate are we?" Harry turned to Ron as the bartender set his drink in front of him.

"Don't play with me Ron," said Harry.

"So tell me what's got you all riled up," said Ron. As Harry made his way through several glasses of fire whiskey Harry told Ron the whole story. By the time Harry finished Ron was staring at him wide eyed. "No wonder you bolted. If I was caught staring I would have ran too." Harry glared at him.

"You're s'not helping me," he said as he hicupped.

"Well," said Ron checking his pocket watch. "It's after midnight. Malfoy should hopefully be in bed by now; with a bit of luck he's forgotten about the whole affair."

"So what should I do?" For the first time that night Harry managed to finish a sentence without slurring the words. Ron looked at his best friend.

"My advice, ignore it until it happens again, and then, _can't believe I'm saying this, _snog the hell out of him and make sure he knows you want him for his body." Harry glared at him.

"Don't want for 'is body. Breathtaking, but not what wants 'im for," said Harry.

"Sure," said Ron, but he was smiling so Harry knew he wasn't being serious. "Do you need help getting home?"

"No,'' said Harry. "Floo, too drunk to appa appa. Well whatever the word is," he said. Ron laughed and followed Harry over to the fireplace. "Tell Mi 'ello," he said as he disappeared into the flames.

Ron shook his head. _What in the world was he going to do with that boy?_

Harry stumbled out of the floo, barely catching his balance on the coffee table. When he straightened up he was looking into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Where have you been?" Malfoy glared at him.

"I went out for some drinks with Ron."

Malfoy's glare never left his face as he began his rant. "First, of all. You didn't tell me you were going out for drinks," he said.

"It was a last…"

"Never mind that it was last minute," said Malfoy. "You still could have called and let me know. Do you have any idea how long I waited on you to come home before starting dinner?" Harry flinched. He hadn't thought about that. "Second, of all," said Malfoy continuing. "We still need to talk about this morning." Harry flinched again. He had been hoping Malfoy had forgotten about it. Maybe Malfoy could also read his mind, considering his next words. "No, I did not forget. If anything all these hours by myself gave me a lot of time to remember it," he said.

"Third," he said trailing off. "I don't know what third is. Right now I'm so mad at you for staying away all day and avoiding me I can't think straight," he said sinking down onto the couch. It was then that Harry noticed exactly what Malfoy was wearing; nothing but a pair of low riding, green, silk, pajama, pants. Harry nearly moaned out loud. _What did he do to deserve to be tortured?_

Malfoy's head snapped up. "Torture?" Harry blanched. _Had he said that out loud? He must have judging by Malfoy's slow smile._ He watched as the object of his dreams and fantasies slowly stood up and walked over to him.

"Am I torturing you Potter?" Draco asked with a purr in his voice. Harry did the only thing that came to his mind.

He leaned forward and captured Malfoy's lips with his. Dear god! Malfoy's lips were soft and sweet against his. Throwing caution to the wind he wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist to draw him closer as he ran the tip of his tongue over Malfoy's bottom lip. Malfoy's lips parted without hesitation and the thrill that swept through him compared to nothing else. He barely registered the fact that Malfoy's arms had wrapped themselves around his neck and that Malfoy was pressing closer to him as he let Harry's tongue enter the hot cavern of the his mouth. When his tongue slid against Malfoy's someone moaned. Harry wasn't sure if it was him or Malfoy. However, the moan brought him back to reality and he reared back.

He opened his eyes to find Malfoy standing inches from him, his own gaze smoky grey and filled with desire. However, his alcohol hazed brain refused to recognize the look, (Also, he had never seen it directed at him.) and he panicked. "Oh god! I'm so sorry," he said pulling back and for the first time realizing that his arms had been wrapped around the blonde. His only thought was to get away. Stumbling towards the fireplace he grabbed a handful a floo powder and barely managed to choke out the words, "The Burrow."

Draco watched him go seeing as he was standing there in a daze. _Potter had kissed him!_ He reached up and felt his still tingling lips. _Dear god! Potter could kiss! Where had he learned to kiss like that?_ Draco shook his head to clear away the sudden surge of jealousy. _What had Potter said when he flooed away? The Burrow. That was where the Weasleys lived. _He sighed and got to work. _He had to get Potter back here; otherwise they would never get anywhere in their relationship._

…To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: So fifth installment. I know it's short, but don't shoot me yet! I knew it had to end somewhere, and this is where I chose to end it. Hey. I gave you the chapter early, plus I was in such a good mood I decided to add a second chapter. So be kind to your abused author and review both chapters. Pretty please with a Drarry cherry on top! Hey that rhymed, well sorta! **

**P.S. Tell me how you liked the kiss. Still not used to writing like this so any feedback is welcome. Thanks!**

**You know what to do so do it! Ciao!**

**I'm still looking for a new way to sign all my documents and of course my reviews instead of with countryangelheart, so if you have any ideas I would appreciate it if you can send them my way. Thanks & Ciao!**


	6. Actions and Thoughts

**Title: Territorial Bliss**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco, Hermione & Ron (Forgive me for the H/R pairing)**

**Date: July 20, 2010 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

"Ron! Ron!" Harry stumbled out of the floo and immediately began calling for his friend. He knew that Hermione refused Ron admittance to their house if he had been drinking, so his friend would be found at The Burrow.

Hearing his name being called Ron stumbled out of his room in his own drunken state and clambered down the stairs.

"Ron!" "Oomph." Harry cried out as he stumbled and fell to his knees a few feet from the couch.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" By this point Harry's cries had woken up the rest of the house and they were now piling down the stairs in order to see what was going on. Ron helped his friend to his feet and helped him sit down on the couch. Once seated, Harry looked up at his friend.

Ron's gaze immediately took in the hair that looked like fingers had been run through it. His gaze then traveled to Harry's glazed eyes. _I don't think that came from drinking._ The gaze then traveled to Harry's red and swollen lips. _Something had happened._ Harry's next words confirmed his thoughts.

"I kissed him Ron." Ron's smile lit his face.

"So you finally cracked." Harry's glare swept the smile right off of Ron's face.

"S'not funny Ron."

"What happened?" Ron sighed and sat down next to Harry. Ron waited for a reply, but Harry remained silent. "Harry?" Still nothing. Ron shook Harry's shoulder. Harry slumped over sideways. _He had passed out!_ Ron sighed again. _It looked like he was never going to find out what happened._ Just then a note flew through the fireplace straight at Ron. Ron barely managed to catch it in his drunken state. (For those who want to know. He is not nearly as drunk as Harry, which is why he is not slurring his words.)

Ron opened the piece of parchment and read it.

_Weasley, _

_Let me know when he passes out and I'll come to collect him. _

_Malfoy_

Ron sighed once more, turned the parchment over, and wrote on the back.

_He's out. R.W._

The note had barely disappeared into the fireplace when Malfoy stepped out wearing the same pajama pants Harry had seen him in earlier. He still hadn't put on a shirt. The fact that all the Weasley's were staring at him in his state of undress did not faze the Malfoy in the slightest. Ron's gaze zeroed in on Malfoy's swollen lips. _It was a good thing that his family had no idea of who Harry had kissed; otherwise Malfoy wouldn't be able to leave The Burrow tonight. He would be playing 20 questions with his mother. _

Malfoy nodded under Ron's scrutiny as if confirming everything that Ron was thinking. Crossing the room, Malfoy stopped in front of the couch and held out a vial to Ron. "You'll need this in the morning if you're half as drunk as he is. It's a hangover potion." Ron nodded his thanks and accepted the vial.

"Do you need help?" Draco looked at Ron with an amused expression on his face.

"Right," said Ron. "Never mind."

"I ask just one thing," said Draco. Ron looked at Malfoy.

"What?" Draco lowered his voice so that he wouldn't be heard by anyone except Ron.

"Leave us alone this weekend. Keep everyone away." Ron's smile stretched across his face.

"I can keep everyone away. However, Harry comes over every Sunday afternoon. We have a family picnic and go swimming in the stream up the road. Harry never misses it." Draco nodded.

"Until then," he said bending and picking up Harry in his arms. It was a good thing that Harry was so light.

"G'night," he said crossing to the fireplace, disappearing into the flames, and leaving Ron to deal with his curious family.

Back at their apartment Draco sat down on the couch placing Harry in his lap. _This way I know when he wakes up. He's not getting away from me this time._ Reaching behind him he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the both of them. As he tucked it around Harry's shoulder, yes Harry! He had quit thinking of him as Potter as soon as his lips touched his., he let his gaze travel over Harry's face. His features were relaxed in his sleep. _He didn't think he had ever seen Harry this peaceful looking. It was a good thing Voldermort was dead and that Harry was training to be an auror. This way the peaceful look would stay on his face as he put away bad guy after bad guy. Yes, he was sure Harry would put away many._ This was his last conscious thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but this is where I chose to end it. Sorry for not having this up yesterday. My computer wouldn't let me on. **** Love, countryangelheart!**


	7. The Deal

**Title: Territorial Bliss**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco, Hermione & Ron (Forgive me for the H/R pairing)**

**Date: July 31, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

Harry shifted into the warm wall at his back. He was very warm actually. However, instead of feeling stifling it felt rather nice. Wait! His bed wasn't usually this warm, even though his duvet was one of the finest made. With a jerk it all came flooding back to him; the bar, coming home to Draco, yes Draco! _That sounded rather nice._, the kiss, and running off to Ron's. The last thing he remembered was telling Ron he had kissed him. However, his bed at Ron's should still not feel this warm either.

"Are you ever going to open your eyes sleeping beauty?" Startled Harry's eyes flew open to find Draco's grey eyes staring down into his own green ones.

"Shit!" His eyes widened when Draco laughed.

"Is that all you have to say? No good morning love or anything?" Harry continued staring at him. "I take it you're wondering how you ended up here when the last thing you remember, you were at the Weasley's?" Harry nodded.

"After you left I sent a note to Weasley telling him that when you passed out to send me a note. You must have already passed out, because not less than two minutes later I received his note. When I went to collect you, the Weasley's were all in the living room with you and Weasley on the couch." Harry nodded. That much he remembered.

"After that I brought you back here. I wanted to be sure we talked this time, so I put us both on the couch. I know for a fact you won't run off so quick this time because you're going to have a killer headache as soon as you move from all of the alcohol you drank last night." Harry winced. He had forgotten the consequences. However, he was temporarily blindsided when Draco lifted a vial in front of him.

"This is a hangover potion." Harry reached for it, but Draco pulled it out of his reach.

"No. You can't get it until we talk." Harry glared but he didn't say anything.

"Okay now that we have that settled why don't we try this again?"

"Huh?" Harry looked at Draco confused. He had no idea what Draco was talking about. Draco sighed.

"Kiss me Potter." (Yes Potter in this case.) Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Draco.

"What?"

"For Merlin's sake," exclaimed Draco as he grasped Harry's shirt and pulled him up to his level. Without further thought he attached his lips to Harry's. Harry moaned on contact and shifted so that he could wrap his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him down. That is until he realized what he was doing. He released Draco and pulled away. Whimpering at the lost Draco followed him. However, Harry stopped him by placing a hand against Draco's chest, _and what a nice chest it is! _Draco gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked Harry.

"Why are you kissing me?" asked Harry. With an exclamation Draco sat up. He looked down at Harry once more raising an eyebrow.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I want to kiss you? That maybe I like you? That maybe you've been driving me crazy these past few days?" Stopping to take a breath, Draco took in Harry's wide eyes and the wondrous expression on his face. "What?" he asked.

"You like me?"

"Of course I do you dolt!" Smiling, Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck once more to bring him back down to his level.

"Kiss me," he commanded. Draco frowned.

"How can I be sure that you won't pull away again?" he asked. Growling in frustration, Harry yanked Draco the rest of the way down and crushed his lips against Draco's. At first, the kiss was brutal; each was trying to dominate. Teeth and tongue were used to force each other's mouth open. Yet, before either dominated the kiss slowed as they tried to learn what pleased the other. Tongues were coaxed into the other's mouth as they set about exploring one mouth and one tongue at a time. When they finally pulled away their breathing was harsh and heavy against each other's faces as they each realized that neither dominated the kiss; they had been too busy trying to please the other.

"You know," said Draco placing his forehead against Harry's. "I wasn't planning on giving in. I wanted you to come to me. However, you had the nerve to kiss me last night." Harry smiled against Draco's swollen lips as he placed a gentle kiss against them, receiving one in return. _He wondered if his own were as swollen._ _Taking a small nibble of his bottom lip, he decided this was a fact._

"Me neither," said Harry. "I wanted you to come to me too; that is unless I got tired of waiting. I'm not very patient." Draco laughed.

"I can tell," he said. That sat there in silence for awhile, taking an occasional nibble from the other's lips until Draco spoke.

"I'm hungry. Let me up so I can go make us some breakfast." Groaning and whimpering from the loss of body heat Harry rolled off of Draco's lap and let him get off the couch. With the grace of a cat Draco stood and silently padded his way into the kitchen. Harry sat there appreciating the sight until he realized he should be following him. When he finally arrived in the kitchen Draco was already standing at the stove heating a pan for the omelets he was apparently making. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind.

"Can I get the potion now?" he asked. Wordlessly Draco handed it over. "Thanks Love," he said drinking the potion. Once he drank the potion he put the vial back on the counter and wrapped his arm back around Draco's waist. As he watched Draco begin to chop the ingredients he began to trail his fingertips up and down Draco's chest. Humming his contentment Draco leaned back into Harry's chest; that is until he pulled away abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You need to stop," said Draco. Harry looked at him in confusion. "You're touching bare skin. If you keep touching me I'm likely to want to forget breakfast and take you to bed instead." Harry pulled away abruptly. _Could he really go from a kissing virgin to not being a virgin at all?_ "That's what I thought." Momentarily putting aside the ingredients he was chopping he turned to Harry.

Reaching out he placed his hands on Harry's hips. "Harry, I want to take this slow." Harry nodded.

"So do I."

"It's a deal," said Draco. Harry nodded and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before Draco turned back to the stove. Instead of wrapping his arms back around Draco's waist Harry came to stand next to him and began to help him chop the ingredients.

Minutes later they were sitting at the table eating their breakfast when Draco spoke.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. Harry's only answer was in the reply of a wicked grin.

Hours later found them in the middle of the living room. Harry had finally taken a shower and changed into his own pair of pajamas; whereas Draco had changed into a fresh pair. Draco had dutifully stayed away from the shower while Harry was in it, and Harry had not looked while Draco had changed clothes. That led Harry to his next project. He had added a hamper to the bathroom so that Draco could change in there from now on. When Draco saw this he only smirked at Harry.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "I can't watch you undress every night. Otherwise we'll be in exactly the same boat we were in earlier." Draco just laughed.

Now they were curled up on the couch together watching one of Harry's favorite movies. Dipping a hand into the popcorn bowl, Draco felt Harry shift in his lap. "Are you okay?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry leaning back into his chest. "I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I go to the Weasley's every Sunday. We have a picnic and go swimming in the stream." Draco nodded.

"Weasley mentioned something about that." Harry raised an eyebrow. _They had discussed this earlier._ "Fine," said Draco. "Ron mentioned something about that." Harry smiled at the irritation in his boyfriend's voice.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me?" asked Harry. Draco looked at him in surprise.

"You want me to go with you?" he asked. Harry smiled.

"Of course. If you're going to be a part of my life now, that means you have to learn how to deal with the Weasleys," he said. Draco groaned, but whispered, "Okay." Harry's grin was back.

"So what are we going to tell them?" Harry asked as he turned and pressed his cheek against Draco's chest.

"Tell them?"

"About us," said Harry.

"Oh," said Draco. "I guess that's up to you." Harry tilted his head up so that he could look Draco in the eye.

"You'd let me choose whether or not I want to tell them?" he asked Draco. Draco only nodded. Harry reached up and pulled Draco's head down so he could kiss him senseless. When he finally pulled away he had a goofy grin on his face.

"We'll tell them." He then proceeded to tell Draco exactly how they were going to do so, completely forgetting about the movie that was still going in the progress.

**Author's Note: Okay, as it says on my profile my computer is going crazy. So, depending on when you get this I may or may not be back at school and be posting regular again. However, either way this story only has five more chapters to go. I figured that one out last night getting ready for bed. As I mentioned numerous times I often let the words come to me as I'm writing. However, this time I tried to sit down and figure out what I wanted in each chapter and where I wanted it to end, so viola, five more chapters! The next chapter will be describing their visit to the Weasleys and their trip to the stream. However, after that the chapters jump forward a little more each time into the future. You'll see what I mean as you read them. Until then, they're a couple. Yay! Happy reading and please leave me a review! Ciao, countryangel**

**P.S. Happy Birthday Harry Potter! This chapter is for you!**


	8. Sunday at the Stream

**Title: Territorial Bliss**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco, Hermione & Ron (Forgive me for the H/R pairing)**

**Date: July 31, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

Draco strode out of the fireplace into a room full of Weasleys. As they all turned to look at him he was glad he had remembered to cast that last minute concealment charm on his swollen lips. He saw Weasley, no wait Ron, looking him over. _Ha! He wouldn't find anything._ Draco smiled on the inside as he set the large tub of homemade chocolate ice-cream on the table – _and not a moment too soon! _Harry stumbled out of the fireplace slamming into Draco's body sending them both careening into the large table. Draco barely managed to catch their fall by bracing his hands against the table. Harry grabbed Draco's hips in order to maintain his balance.

"Oomph," said Harry as his chest slammed into Draco's back. "I'm sorry," he said pulling back. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," said Draco rubbing his stomach where it had come into contact with the table. "You just gave me a bruise." Harry frowned.

"Do you need ice?" he asked. Draco just shook his head. Someone cleared their throat and they both looked up. Everyone was standing there looking at them.

"Uh," said Harry. "I hope you don't mind Mrs. Weasley, but I brought him because I didn't want him to destroy the house in my absence." Draco put his hands on his hips.

"I'll have you know that half of the apartment is part mine. Why would I destroy something that's mine?" Harry shrugged.

"You'd find a way." Draco opened his mouth to say something else, but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley.

"Boys." They both turned to look at her. "We love the extra company Harry. Now Draco, what's this?" she asked picking up the tub from the table.

Draco smiled. "It's homemade chocolate ice-cream."

"Yeah," said Harry. "It's delicious. I tried it this morning." Draco rolled his eyes.

"What he means to say is that he's a pig. He ate an entire pint this morning for breakfast as I was making it."

"I did not!" exclaimed Harry as he put his hands on his hips. Draco merely raised an eyebrow. "Okay," said Harry lowering his hands. "Maybe I ate half a pint." Draco just laughed.

"I'll just add this to the basket and we can be on our way," said Mrs. Weasley.

During the walk to the stream Harry made sure he walked with Draco so he wouldn't be pressured by Ron into saying anything about his relationship with Draco. Ron had to be dying from curiosity by now.

When they reached the stream Draco admitted to himself that it was a nice spot. The water was shallow in some areas while in others it was deep. However, it was crystal clear except for the deepest parts. He filed that information away for later use. Trees created an overhang that made the stream's bank cool and shady while allowing the water to reach a warm temperature. It was perfect.

"Okay," said Mrs. Weasley. "We can eat first or we can go swimming first. Any suggestions?"

"Let's eat," said Harry. "I'm starving." Draco laughed.

"After all that ice-cream?" he asked. However, Harry didn't reply back. Curious, Draco turned to look at him, only to find that Harry was looking at him. It took him a second to realize that Harry wanted to eat first because he couldn't handle seeing Draco in his swim trunks just yet! Draco gave him a wicked grin before saying, "I'm hungry too. Let's eat." Harry flashed him a smile of thanks.

Draco made sure to sit the farthest away from Harry while he was eating. He didn't want to tempt the poor boy any further. However, all bets were off when Mrs. Weasley announced it was time for dessert. He was bending over the cooler fixing his own bowl of ice-cream when he heard Harry's voice.

"Draco, can you bring me a bowl?" He looked over his shoulder to find Harry ogling his arse. Behind him the Weasley family was silent upon hearing Harry call Malfoy by his first name.

"Sure Harry," he said adding the last scoop to his bowl and grabbing a spoon. He walked over to the blanket Harry was sitting on and dropped down to sit beside him. He placed the bowl in Harry's lap. Murmuring his contentment Harry ate the first bite.

"What about you?" he asked once he saw that Draco didn't have a bowl.

"We can share," said Draco as he guided the spoon to his mouth, effectively stealing Harry's next bite. Harry's eyes darkened as Draco's hand closed over his and as he watched Draco's mouth close over his spoon.

"Fuck." Draco's eyes widened as Harry's head descended towards his. "Harry, what –

Draco's eyes fluttered closed the moment Harry's lips touched his. He ignored the gasps as Harry's hands gripped his hips to drag him closer. "Kiss me back," Harry whispered against his lips. _Ha! Like he needed to be told._ Groaning he fell back against the blanket, after making sure the ice-cream was nowhere near, of course!, bringing Harry with him as he wrapped his arm's around the raven's neck. It took all of his will power not to wrap his legs around Harry's hips; instead he tightened his arms around Harry's neck and granted him access to his mouth. As Harry's mouth started to travel lower Draco abruptly pulled him up.

"Harry stop," he whispered against his lips. "We made our point. If you keep going any further, the Weasley's won't like what they're about to see." Harry gulped and pressed one last kiss to the side of Draco's neck before pulling back into a sitting position. He pulled Draco up with him. Taking a deep breath Harry looked up into the shocked faces of the Weasley family; well, that is everyone except for Ron. Ron was grinning like an idiot at the two of them. He took one last deep breath before he said, "We're dating as you could see from the… ah… the kiss."

A new voice had every one of them swinging their heads towards a person standing in the shadows. "I think everyone couldv'e guessed that from that kiss. I don't think I've ever seen a hotter kiss than that," said the mystery person. Harry blushed slightly as the person stepped out of the shadows.

"Charlie," said Harry.

"Well," said Charlie. "Don't I get a hello?" Climbing to his feet, and helping Draco up in the process, Harry went and hugged Charlie. However, the hug didn't last as nearly as long as the last one did as Harry immediately pulled away.

"You remember Draco," said Harry as Draco came to stand at his side.

"Of course," said Charlie shaking Draco's hand.

"It's about time someone snagged our Harry here." Draco smiled as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"It was more like he snagged me," said Draco. Harry blushed at the memory and Charlie laughed seeing the blush.

"Do tell," he said leading them back to the blanket.

It was over the course of Harry feeding Draco the now melted ice-cream that Draco told Charlie and his family of how Harry had come home drunk and kissed him against their living room wall. Harry blushed the entire time.

"So that's what happened?" asked Ron. Draco turned to the youngest Weasley male. "What? He never told me what happened. He passed out before he could." Draco just laughed.

"Okay," said Mrs. Weasley. "Time to go swimming." Harry's head snapped up.

"Swimming?" He turned to look at Draco. He just happened to know that Draco wore his swimming trunks under his jean shorts. To get ready for swimming his gorgeous boyfriend would have to strip. Smiling he leaned back against the blanket as Draco stood up.

"Are you watching?" asked Draco. "You won't get to watch this sight for quite some time." Harry just nodded. First, Draco unbuttoned his shorts and slipped them off after removing his sandals of course. Harry made a face and Draco laughed. "What? At least you get to see my trunks," he said. Harry just shook his head and pointed to Draco's shirt. "Fine." Glancing around at the family watching him he sighed and removed the black t-shirt he had been wearing. Harry watched as the muscles rippled from his side view in Draco's back and chest. _God, he was gorgeous! _Harry could tell that Draco was nervous. However, according to him they had already seen him shirtless and he told him so as he stood up to take off his own shirt. He had not been wearing any shorts over his swimming trunks.

"Yeah, but this is the first time that they know I'm your boyfriend," said Draco as he greedily watched the muscles in Harry's chest ripple as he removed his matching green shirt. Harry turned to Draco.

"Exactly! You're my boyfriend and if they keep staring they won't know what hit them," he said raising his voice on the last part. Draco smiled and took Harry's offered hand and he led them down to the water. He shivered on first contact. However, with Harry's body heat warming him up as he immersed himself in the cold water he couldn't care less. Once they were in the deep water he wrapped an arm and a leg around Harry pressing close to the still warm body.

"You're warm," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to Harry's collar bone.

"Don't do that," Harry murmured.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Because it makes me want you," said Harry. Draco immediately let go of Harry and put a safe distance in between them. _This was becoming absolute torture. He was beginning to regret ever saying he wanted to go slow. By the look in Harry's eyes he knew Harry felt the same way._

**Author's Note: It's a little short considering the setting. However, it ends exactly where I want it to. Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll guys! You know the drill, read and review! Love, countryangel.**


	9. A Night In Heaven

**Title: Territorial Bliss**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco, Hermione & Ron (Forgive me for the H/R pairing)**

**Date: August 2, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

**Warning: In case you haven't figured it out yet. Based on the chapter's title, this is the chapter with the male sexual intercourse. It's your last chance to back out, or you may skip over this chapter if you wish. It's not necessarily vital to the story. I just want it to happen. **

Yes, it was pure torture. Every night Draco came home to find Harry in shorts and a t-shirt cleaning up the house. However, he would pause to help him fix dinner. After dinner they would often curl up on the sofa together to watch a movie. Sometimes they would just sit there and talk.

Other nights they would go far away, to go out for dinner. There they would sit for hours talking over a candlelit dinner. This is how they got to know each other.

Four weeks this went on. Saturdays, they claimed as their official date nights and disappeared into the unknown. Each week it was something new. Surfing in the bay, writing I love you notes in the Daily Prophet (That had been fun!), going dancing, and finally a moonlight walk through some of the world's most beautiful gardens. Sundays were filled with breakfasts' in bed and of course swimming in the stream. That was the greatest torture of them all. Every time they went Draco had to stare at his gorgeous boyfriend's body; yearning to touch and taste but never coming close enough.

Draco didn't think he could stand it anymore.

They had just returned from their moonlight garden walk; Harry was carrying the long stem rose Draco had purchased for him. Draco watched as Harry lifted the rose to his nose, smelling it before placing it into a vase on the coffee table.

"Harry."

"Hmm," said Harry turning to him.

"I want you." It took a second for the statement to sink in, but Harry eventually got it because his eyes widened.

"I thought we were waiting," said Harry as Draco began walking towards him.

"We did," said Draco. "We've been dating a month. It's a month today exactly." Harry nearly groaned as Draco's fingers delved into his button up shirt as he reached for the first button.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

Draco looked up at Harry. "I am if you are," he said. With a groan Harry sealed his mouth to Draco's.

As Harry's tongue delved into his mouth Draco's finger began to attack the buttons on Harry's shirt. The first two were undone before Draco gave up. Grasping the material he yanked it in either direction sending buttons flying everywhere. Startled Harry tore his mouth from Draco's, only to find the man already pushing the material over his shoulders. Draco sighed in relief when Harry's naked chest was exposed to his gaze. Running his fingers over Harry's well defined abs, he felt him shudder.

"Bedroom," Harry whispered before attacking Draco's lips again. Draco began to push his boyfriend backward in hopes that it would get them to the bedroom sooner. However, he was momentarily taken aback when Harry spun them around, slamming him against the wall in the process. Draco let out a surprised grunt as Harry tore his lips away only to slide Draco's shirt over his head. They only made it another two steps when Draco stopped to push Harry against the wall. Harry reared back in shock when Draco dropped to his knees in front of Harry. However, he was just unbuttoning his pants.

"Help," said Draco as he began tugging the dark jean material down Harry's legs. Harry only paused another second before he helped Draco push his jeans down. Another second and he was stepping out of them. Two more seconds and Harry had yanked Draco back up to fasten his lips once more to the blonde's. Five more steps and it was Harry pausing this time to help Draco out of his jeans. By the time they tumbled down together onto Draco's bed they were only left in their boxers. Harry ended up on the bottom, and he wasted no time wrapping his legs around Draco's waist so that he could change their positions. _Draco looked amazing._ This was Harry's only thought as he let his lips travel down the pale throat, across the width of Draco's chest, down his abdomen, and finally pausing at the edge of his boxers. He glanced back up at his boyfriend and soon to be lover only to find him looking back at him. "Take them off."

Rising into a sitting position Harry eased his hands into the sides of Draco's boxers. Draco raised his hips in order to let Harry slide the material past his hips and down his legs. Harry did not dare look at his boyfriend until the boxers were cast on the floor. _God! Draco was absolutely gorgeous! Long, thick, and nestled in pale, golden curls. _Harry slowly let his gaze travel back up Draco's body and the man himself groaned when the desire filled gaze finally met his own.

"Come here," said Draco holding out his arms. Harry immediately lowered himself down into them in order to be kissed by _Draco_. However, he whimpered in agony when his clothed erection brushed against Draco's naked one. "Let's get you naked," whispered Draco in his ear. Harry allowed himself to be turned over, and allowed Draco to give him the same treatment he had just been administered. When Draco finally lay against him in all of his naked glory Harry couldn't help but groan. Draco rose up enough to begin a trail of kisses down Harry's sculpted chest. Harry murmured in contentment as he buried his hands in Draco's hair. Draco's first thought was to tell him to remove them, but when he reached Harry's waistline the thought flew out of his mind. _On second thought, he didn't mind so much._

Skipping over the part that begged for his attention he continued his trail of kisses down Harry legs to his toes and back up, once again skipping the one part that begged for his attention.

"Draco," Harry moaned as their lips met again.

"Hmm?" he asked as he began to place a lovebite on Harry's neck.

"No more waiting," he whispered. Draco looked up at Harry, and what he saw nearly made his heart stop beating. Harry's eyes were dark with desire and his face was flushed. Draco groaned and lying across Harry he reached for his nightstand. When he straightened Harry glanced at what was in his hand. The sight alone nearly made him come undone. "How long have you had it?" he asked. Draco smirked.

"Since I moved in." Harry only groaned as Draco set the tube down. Draco straightened until he was kneeling between Harry's thighs.

"Who gets top?" he asked his soon to be lover. Harry looked up at him.

"Don't you want to be on top?" he asked Draco.

"Yeah, but then so do you," he said trailing a finger down Harry's thigh. Harry's eyes momentarily rolled back into his head. When they were able to focus once more they met Draco's smoky grey gaze.

"Accio coin," called Harry, and a coin came flying into his hand. He handed it to Draco. "Tails," said Harry smirking at Draco.

Draco flipped the coin and only laughed when it landed on heads. "You lose Potter," he said placing the coin on the nightstand.

"That's okay," said Harry pulling Draco back down so he could kiss him. "I'll get to top next time." When Harry released Draco he sat back up and reached for the tube only to have Harry stop him with a touch to his wrist. Draco looked up at him. "This is my first time," he said softly.

Draco nodded. _He had figured as much_. "It's my first time too," he said leaning back down and placing one more kiss on Harry's lips before reaching for the tube once more. Coating his fingers in the liquid, he glanced at Harry to find him watching him. He flashed him a smile before putting the tube down. With his left hand he coaxed Harry's knees up and scooted closer to him, kneeling in between his spread thighs. With his free hand he ran a hand over Harry's thigh, causing him to shiver. He let his hand travel higher slowly coaxing its way in between Harry's cheeks. He glanced up to find Harry's eyes closed, a slight flush upon his face.

"Harry." Harry's eyes snapped open to connect with Draco's. "I just didn't want to scare you," said Draco. "You couldn't scare – the statement fell short as Draco's finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle that guarded Harry's entrance. Harry shifted as he tried to get used to the feeling. However, his movements fell short when Draco began twisting and crooking his finger trying to stretch Harry.

"Draco!" Draco inserted another finger and another when Harry's hips began to rock against his hand. Soon he had Harry writhing beneath him and he himself was rock hard. _He couldn't stand much more._ He pulled his hand back and picked the tube back up even as Harry whimpered at the lost.

"One second Love," he murmured as he coated himself in the lube. Finished with the task he reached for Harry's hips to steady himself as he aligned himself with Harry's passage. Looking up at his lover's face he saw a flicker of fear. "Ssh. It's okay Harry," he said bending down to kiss him. Harry lost himself in the kiss and while he had him distracted Draco began to push forward trying his best to keep Harry's attention diverted from the pain. However, as soon as Harry felt him push against him he began to push away in panic. Draco had to grab him to keep him steady.

"Harry do you trust me?" he asked once he had Harry still again.

"Of course," said Harry.

"Then trust me to do this," said Draco. "It'll only hurt this first time." Harry nodded while allowing himself to relax in Draco's arms again. "Now kiss me," said Draco, "and keep kissing me." Harry did as he commanded. This time he didn't stop when he felt Draco push against him. He still continued kissing Draco when he pushed past the tight ring of muscles at his entrance. He didn't stop when Draco continued to push further, seating himself fully in Harry; although he whimpered slightly in pain. When Draco was in to the hilt, he paused in his movement placing his forehead against Harry's, he whispered, "God, you're tight!" Harry only gave an experimental shift of his hips, causing Draco to groan.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he commanded. Harry did as he was bid which caused him to groan when the move sent Draco sliding deeper into him. Draco set a slow rhythm, only gaining momentum when they both neared their climax. Draco didn't miss a beat, bending his head to kiss Harry, as he saw his eyes widen and grow hazy with pleasure as Harry was overcome with his own release. Whispering Harry's name against the man's lips Draco spilled his own release into his lover's spent body.

Afterwards, Draco curled up beside Harry who was still panting slightly and lay his head on Harry's chest while intertwining one of his legs with Harry's.

"That was amazing," said Harry. Draco smirked.

"I told you to trust me," he said. Harry laughed and placed a kiss on the top of Draco's head. "I'm glad I did," Harry said as he yawned and pulled a sheet over their cooling bodies.

"Harry?"

"Hm.?"

"I love you," said Draco raising his face so he could look Harry in the eye. He watched as a grin stretched across Harry's face.

"I love you too Draco." Smiling Draco rose up far enough so he could lean over and kiss Harry. The kiss expressed everything they were feeling and promises of the future.

"Night Love," he said pulling away from Harry.

"Night Drake."

**~.~.~**

Stepping into the living room Ron knew this was going to be interesting. He could see a shirt on the floor. _Harry never left his clothes on the floor! _The apartment was completely silent as he strode over to the shirt. He paused as he stepped on something. Upon further inspection Ron discovered it was a button and it came from the torn shirt. _Oh yes! This was going to be interesting._

Harry and Draco were late to the family picnic. Harry had never been late before. Usually he was right on time. However, dating Draco he had begun to get there early. Anyways, early or on time, they hadn't been there. Ron had been sent to see what was keeping them, with the message that they would meet them at the stream with Ron in tow.

As he made his way down the hall he began to smile upon seeing the clothes that littered the floor. _Someone had had fun last night._ He thought it better to knock upon their bedroom door; however, seeing as it was open Ron didn't see the point so he stood in the doorway. The duvet was half hanging off the floor, out the way of the bed's two occupants. Both of them had their backs to him with the sheet draped over their waists. Harry was on the side closest to him with his arm wrapped around Draco's waist and his face was buried in Draco's neck. _You could just tell that they were both naked._ Ron smirked. _Busted!_

Whose name should he call and scare the life out of? He was pondering this thought when – "If you keep staring you're likely to go blind." Ron jumped. When he settled down again his brain recognized Draco's voice. He raised his gaze to find Draco had turned in Harry's arms and was now looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron gave the blonde an evil grin.

"You're late." Draco just groaned. However, he soon raised himself up on his elbow and looked down at Harry. Ron knew what he was seeing as he watched the blonde's gaze travel over him. He was seeing what Ron saw every time he looked at Hermione. Ron watched quietly, respecting the moment, as Draco leaned closer and nuzzled Harry. There was no way in hell that Draco was going to wake Harry if anything but nicely after their first time together.

"Baby, it's time to get up," he said placing light kisses on the raven's mouth. Harry shifted closer but remained asleep. "Harry," he called caressing the soft skin of his lover. This time Harry's eyes fluttered open; said man gave a sleepy smile of recognition upon seeing Draco. However, he soon closed his eyes again and shifted closer to Draco. "It's time to get up Harry," said Draco.

"No," said Harry placing a soft kiss on Draco's shoulder. (It was the one thing in his reach.) "I want to stay here in bed with you."

"I don't think Ron would appreciate that Love," said Draco sliding closer to his lover.

"Ron?" Harry cracked an eye open. Draco indicated Ron with a nod in his direction. Harry spun so fast it was amazing that he didn't fall out of bed.

"Hi mate," said Ron smiling at Harry. Harry snatched the sheets and yanked them up to his chin. Draco rolled his eyes and smiled at Ron. (Yes, this is so not like his character, but oh well.) Draco leaned over and kissed his lover on the mouth.

"Relax Harry. He's seen you naked before. Plus, he's got a wife. He's bound to know what goes on in a bedroom." Draco could see Ron rolling his eyes.

"Now stop being shy and get up," he said placing one last kiss on Harry's mouth. With that he threw back the sheet, to Harry's dismay, and stood up groaning as the move aggravated his sore muscles. While Harry's gaze slid appreciatively over his lover Ron's eyes immediately snapped closed. _He did not want to see Draco naked!_ Draco laughed and turned to Ron.

"If you don't want to see Weasley, I suggest you get out. We'll meet you in the living room when we're ready." Ron quickly departed.

**~.~.~**

When Draco, Harry, and Ron apparated in front of the Weasley family, they all turned to Draco and Harry.

"There you are," said Mrs. Weasley. "We were all so worried. What happened?"

"Uh," said Harry rubbing the back of his neck. Draco took pity on him and decided to answer.

"We overslept," he told her.

"Yeah," said Ron when they all turned to look at him. "They were both dead asleep when I found them."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to accept this answer and turned back to her family. Draco however, was looking at Harry who was already taking off his shirt. (They had decided to go swimming first.) He could see the lovebites and the bruises that he had placed on his raven's body. Looking over Harry's shoulder he saw Charlie watching them. He had seen Harry's body and the marks upon it. He knew what they had been doing. His response was to simply nod in acceptance. Draco gave a slight nod and set about removing his shirt, seeing as his boyfriend was waiting on him. This Sunday would not be torture for him. When they got home, he would be able to take Harry to bed. However, this time his gorgeous boyfriend would spend the day ravishing him!

**Author's Note: One more chapter down, three more to go! I can't believe this is falling together so quickly. Before I know it this story will have ended. Oh, where has the time gone? I'd like to take a moment to thank all those that have stuck with me and my annoying computer. I told you it would be a wild ride; however, you stuck it out. Thanks so much! I love you guys. Ciao!**


	10. Asking for Permission

**Title: Territorial Bliss**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco, Hermione & Ron (Forgive me for the H/R pairing)**

**Date: August 3, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

**AN: Just a little timeline to help make things a little clearer. Ciao!**

Month One: It was the first time they made love. It was also the night they told each other I love you.

Month Two: They told Draco's parents that they were dating. His parents were surprisingly supportive. It turned out that they didn't care as long as he made Draco happy, and Draco was very happy! (The war had drastically changed his family.)

Month Three: They announced to the wizarding world that they were dating. The support that they received was astounding. Draco supposed that they just wanted their Savior to be happy and they saw that he was with him.

Month Four: Harry helped Draco open a restaurant that catered to magical creatures. It was time that his lover's talents were put to use. Draco would work at the restaurant during his spare time; otherwise, he hired others to carry out his wishes. Ginny was included among the ranks. Surprisingly she had paid attention when her mother had taught her how to cook.

Month Five: Draco was often found alone during this month, thinking about the future.

Month Six: They finished their auror training. They were now fully fledged aurors. The worrying began!

Month Seven: Draco realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry.

Month Eight: Charlie began seeing a guy from the dragon reservation he worked at. His name was Cameron.

Month Nine: It was Draco that landed in the hospital with a concussion and a few broken ribs. Harry caught the Death Eater that put him in the hospital and will be attending his trial.

Month Ten: Harry realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Draco.

Month Eleven: Ron and Hermione announced that they were going to have a baby. She was only four weeks pregnant.

Month Twelve: It was time.

**~.~.~**

Upon realizing that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry, Draco had done a lot of thinking. Now sitting here with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the small restaurant Draco decided it was time. He often took them out for dinner now to give Mrs. Weasley a break from cooking. On these days Harry would take the food Draco had so carefully prepared the day before over to the Weasley's and eat with them.

But how to do it? Finally he couldn't take it.

"May I have your permission?" he blurted out.

"Permission for what dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. At her words Draco flushed and started shifting. Now he had to finish the sentence.

"Uh," he said. Then he realized what he was doing. Malfoy's didn't stall! Taking a deep breath he finished the sentence.

"May I have your permission to ask Harry to marry me?" Not letting them speak he continued. "You're the closest thing he's got to parents, so it's only right that I ask you. I would very much like it if we had your blessing." We he paused to take a breath he glanced at them to find tears pouring down Mrs. Weasley's face.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly thinking that they were angry tears. "I shouldn't have asked. Please enjoy your dinner. I'll just leave now." However, when he went to stand Mrs. Weasley caught him by the wrist.

"Wait," she said pulling him back down. She tried wiping her tears away and finally managed to stop crying as Draco watched her in silence.

"I'm sorry if you thought that I didn't want you marrying Harry," she said. "Because the truth is that I would like it very much if you would marry Harry."

"You mean…?" asked Draco. Mrs. Weasley nodded and Draco couldn't help but swallow the woman in a hug. "But then what were the tears about?"

Mrs. Weasley pulled back and looked at him. "Because you considered us Harry's parents and thought enough to ask us for our blessing. It means the world to us," she said nodding at her husband. It was at this point that Draco noticed that Mr. Weasley was also crying.

"So," said Mrs. Weasley as they sat back after drying their tears. "When are you going to ask him?" Draco smiled.

"Soon. Would you like to go with my mother and me to pick out a ring? Of course, I have to tell her first that I plan on marrying him." At his words Mrs. Weasley's smile grew and she agreed.

The rest of the night was filled with talk of plans.

**Author's Note: So this chapter is short, and as you can see it skipped eleven months in their relationship. However, I gave you a timeline to fill in some gaps along the way. I may eventually go back and do some additional chapters. However, this is all for now. I wanted to add that no, I am not going to do a wedding chapter. The next chapter is going to be the proposal (another short chapter) and then the epilogue. I may eventually add it, but not at this time. It just doesn't fit in my plans at the moment. Two more chapters to go. I can't believe I'm writing this much even though I'm sick! Ciao for now, countryangel! **


	11. The Proposal

**Title: Territorial Bliss**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco, Hermione & Ron (Forgive me for the H/R pairing)**

**Date: August 3, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

Four weeks later Draco and Harry sat in a private room in the back of their favorite restaurant.

When they had announced their relationship in the Daily Prophet Harry had foresaw the need to ask his "fans" that when they saw him and Draco out together that they should not approach him. They liked their privacy on their outings and for the most part people had respected that. However, this occasion called for more than their usual table.

They were a month late celebrating their one year anniversary as they had been busy putting the bad guys away; they had both been away on an assignment. Although they were together it just wasn't the same as celebrating it alone at home.

Now sitting side by side, Draco and Harry didn't want to be more than a foot away from each other; Draco couldn't help but think how lucky he was that he had Harry. Harry was the perfect boyfriend. He remembered all the little crazy anniversaries Draco made up just to give him gifts. He waited on him hand and foot when he was sick, often spending the entire day with him so he wouldn't get bored. Not to mention all the wonderful soups Mrs. Weasley helped him make to entice his appetite. Whenever he was tired Harry would run him a long hot bubble bath, and while he relaxed Harry would come in and massage the sore muscles in his back and feet.

Of course, Draco wasn't the only one who got spoilt. Draco went out of his way to surprise Harry with impromptu picnics in the park and gifts that he knew Harry would enjoy. Hours would be spent just laying on the couch talking about the past, present, and the future just so Harry felt that someone was listening to him. Anything to show Harry how much he loved him and that he valued what they had together, Draco did for him.

Now they had arguments. When they had these they would often separate for a few hours. The first time they had an argument they went to bed angry and hurt. Upon waking the next morning Draco had found Harry curled up next to him in bed. They had then agreed never to go to bed angry again. It was a promise they had kept.

_Yes, he was lucky_. Across from him Harry was thinking the same thing.

"Happy Anniversary," he said leaning over and placing a lingering kiss on Harry's lips.

"Happy Anniversary," said Harry kissing him back. Throughout dinner Harry couldn't keep his hands off of Draco; however Draco could sense he was nervous.

Draco on the other hand was not nervous. Yes, this was the night he was going to ask Harry to marry him. It never occurred to him that Harry might say no. No one said no to a Malfoy, but he should have thought of it. Harry had said no to him before.

"Drake can I ask you something?" asked Harry. Draco glanced at Harry. He could really tell that Harry was nervous now. Looking at him he saw Harry fingering something in his pocket, and it suddenly dawned on him.

"Absolutely not!" Harry looked at him confused. "You are not going to ruin this with your impatience Harry James Potter," he said. Harry was still giving him a confused look. Draco sighed. This was not the way he planned it, but oh well. Pushing back his chair he slid to the ground on one knee while taking the ring that he had ended up custom making for Harry out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me Harry Potter?" Harry's jaw dropped. "Say something," said Draco when the silence continued. Harry smiled as he threw his arms around Draco's neck and joined him on the floor.

"Who's impatient now?" Draco growled. "Yes I'll marry you Draco Malfoy." Draco released a sigh and happily pressed his lips to his fiancé's. When he pulled back he looked at Harry.

"Now where's mine?" he asked after slipping the ring on Harry's finger. Harry laughed as he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"You were way too nervous," he said. "Plus you fingering it in your pocket gave it away." Harry laughed.

"Too obvious huh?" Draco just nodded as he kissed Harry again. They would worry about telling everyone later. Right now he just wanted to stay in Harry's arms.

**Author's Note: Short, but the exact way I wanted it. It comes to me as I type and I only rewrite when I don't like it. Like I mentioned last chapter I may add more later. One more chapter to go. Epilogue here I come! Ciao... **


	12. Happily Ever After

**Title: Territorial Bliss**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco, Hermione & Ron (Forgive me for the H/R pairing)**

**Date: August 3, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. *Lyra Arietta Malfoy-Potter, Leo, Scorpius, (Based on Description), Joshua, and Larson all belong to me. Please do not use any of these characters without consulting me first. Thanks!**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

The four bedroom house sat nestled in the backdrop of the most gorgeous mountains Draco had ever seen. In front of the house sat a lake that reflected the beauty of the wildflowers, trees, and the mountains that surrounded it. In any other circumstance the house would have looked out of place. However, they had made it work.

Upon their engagement it had taken them four weeks to make the arrangements for the wedding. During that time they had pooled their resources together and had started building their dream home while letting their "mothers" take care of the arrangements. They had finished two days before the wedding. The next day their friends had helped them move in their belongings. Harry and Draco didn't fancy a big whirlwind honeymoon. They wanted to stay right at home and start the rest of their life together. Upon hearing this news from his fiancé's mouth, Draco had kissed him senseless. _This was why he loved Harry. _

After the beautiful wedding ceremony he had taken his husband home to Scotland and kept him there for the next several weeks. When they resurfaced they learned that Draco's mother was pregnant. She would eventually have twins, a boy and a girl. Draco would fall in love with them at first sight and dote on them as any proud big brother would.

Charlie married Cameron six months after Harry and Draco got married. They would eventually have four little girls. Charlie's brothers constantly teased him about not having a boy, but Charlie said he didn't mind. He had the world's most amazing husband (Cameron was the one that had carried all the girls.) and the world's most beautiful princesses. Each of his girls had flaming red curls to their waist and the most pair of unique violet eyes anyone had ever seen, but they had inherited those from Cameron. They were going to be tall and slender while maintaining the muscular physique of their dads. Yes, they were each a princess according to Charlie and Cameron who spoiled them rotten.

Now, Ron and Hermione is where it all had gotten interesting. If you recall they had gotten pregnant three months prior Harry and Draco's anniversary. So be patient while I interlace their story for a moment with Harry and Draco's.

At this moment I would like you to recall one more item, the coin. You see, on their wedding night Draco won the coin toss yet again. This meant that the first time they didn't use a contraception charm Harry was on bottom. Four weeks later they learned that Harry was pregnant. Now, in the wizarding world a guy can get pregnant (At least in my opinion.); however, he is pregnant only for five months in order to provide safety for the future father and baby.

Harry went into labor two days before Hermione delivering a baby girl, which they named Lyra Arietta Malfoy-Potter. (It is the name of a constellation.) Meanwhile, Hermione delivered a boy, calling him Joshua Adam Weasley.

That was only the beginning.

_**20 Years Later**_

Harry stood in front of the house watching his eldest daughter climb the steps into the house. Lyra had turned into a beautiful woman. She had thick blonde hair, so pale it looked like moonlight. However, her eyes matched his own. She had inherited Harry's height, but Draco's slender, willowy body. It fit them both perfectly. He continued watching as she sat down next to Ron and Hermione's second child, a boy named Larson. Lyra, or Lyr as they liked to call her, had always held a soft spot for the boy. Now it was turning out she might hold more than soft spot for him as he watched her take his hand as she sat down next to him in the swing.

Hearing laughter Harry's head twisted to find his two sons, Leo and Scorpius. While the two were twins they couldn't be more different. At nineteen the two had already finished school. Leo had been the brave Gryffindor where Scorpius had been their cunning Slytherin. However, the two were extremely close. Nothing stood in their way, and nobody dared cross them. The one thing that was hilarious though was the boys' appearances. Leo was the spitting image of Draco while Scorpius was his spitting image. They were going to name their twins after their house symbols; however, after spending one hour with the boys they had to switch the names because their personalities were so vastly different. Draco had been the one to give birth that time, and he had cussed Harry every step of the way for getting him so hugely pregnant. Yet, Draco never regretted his boys for a second.

That had been the end of their child raising until now. They had recently added the fourth bedroom. They had decided to try to have another child before they got any older. Neither one wanted to willingly be the one that carried the child this time, so they agreed that whoever ended up carrying it would deal with it. Harry smiled. _That had been his husband's proposition._ _It didn't matter though. They both wanted another baby which is why… _

Harry glanced up to find his husband making his way towards him.

"Hey you," said Draco winding his arms around Harry's neck as he kissed him.

"Hey stranger," said Harry as he hungrily kissed his husband. Their kids knew that if they didn't want to watch they could always turn their head.

"I have something to tell you," said Draco when he pulled away.

"So do I," said Harry. "Let's sit." Harry led Draco over to a bench they had put under an oak tree for their second anniversary.

"I'm ..." said Harry.

"I'm …" said Draco.

"Why don't we just say it together?" asked Harry. Draco nodded.

Taking a deep breath they said, "I'm pregnant."

They looked at each other in shock. How could they both be pregnant?

[fin… for now]

**Author's Note: I know. I'm so cruel, but guess what? I'm really thinking about doing a sequel now. At least a quick mini one explaining this ordeal. I think I'll call it Two Pregnant Fathers, if I do write it. Anyways, going back to school third week of August so that sequel might be some time in coming. I'll let you know when or if I'll post by an author's note to the end of this story as an extra chapter. **

**Thank-yous and dedications: I want to thank each and every person who has ever read or reviewed this story. I would list you all, but I would run out of room. I appreciate you guys so much. This was my first chapter story and you guys made it worthwhile. Thanks! This chapter is for you guys. **

**Until next time, Ciao countryangel!**

This story, all twelve chapters, was completely edited by yours truly so if you see any mistakes tell me and don't judge. Thanks.


	13. Weasley Family Tree

Author's Note: A reviewer made the suggestion that I do a family tree with all the Weasley's and their children, and as a result I would like to dedicate this family tree to _Sunset on Heartache_.

**Weasley Family Tree**

**Arthur and Molly (Prewitt) Weasley:**

William Weasley (m) - Nov. 29, 1971

Charlie Weasley (m) – Dec. 12, 1972

Percy Weasley (m) – Aug. 22, 1977

Fred and George Weasley (m and m) – April 01, 1978

Ronald Weasley (m) – March 1, 1980

Ginevera Weasley (f) – Aug. 11, 1981

**William and Fleur (Decour) Weasley **

Beau Weasley (m) - 1998

Aubrie Weasley (f) - 2000

Carrie Weasley (f) - 2001

**Charlie and Cameron (James) Weasley**

Carlie Weasley (f) - 2002

Caelyn Weasley (f) - 2003

Camryn Weasley (f) - 2004

Carlotta Weasley (f) – 2005

**Percy and Penelope (Clearwater) Weasley**

Phoebe Weasley (f) – 2003

**Fred and Angelina (Johnson) Weasley **

Makai Weasley (m) - 2004

Lani Weasley (f) - 2006

Keona and Keoki Weasley (m and m) – 2009

**George and Addisyn (Pritchard) Weasley **

Liam Weasley (m) - 2005

Kavi and Keane (m and m) - 2009

**Ronald and Hermione (Granger) Weasley**

Joshua Weasley (m) - 1998

Larson Weasley (m) - 1999

Bailey Weasley (m) – 2003

**Ginevera (Weasley) and Neville Longbottom**

Chloe and Kayleigh Longbottom (f and f) – 2001

Olivia Longbottom (f) – 2003

Emma, Madeline, and Daisy Longbottom (f,f, and f) – 2004

Piper Longbottom (f) – 2006

Benjamin Longbottom (m) – 2008

**Harry (Potter) and Draco (Malfoy) Malfoy-Potter**

Lyra Malfoy- Potter (f) - 1998

Leo and Scorpius Malfoy-Potter (m and m) – 1999

? – 2018

? – 2018


End file.
